By The Light Of The Moon
by OceanEyesGoddess
Summary: Set when Percy first goes to Camp Half-Blood. Jessie, daughter of Zues and Aphrodite, is a wild and clever girl. She catches Percy's eyes immedatily but, little does he know, Jessie has a destiny. Can love, friends, and trust survive what is to come? R&R!
1. Holy Hell, what is this!

****

Recently, I was thinking about Percy Jackson and I thought to myself, why not make a new story? So I have!  
**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson And The Olympians! Rick Riordion(not sure how to spell it) does! I only own Jessie, AG, Niomy, Claira, and Trent:)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1~ Holy Hell, what is this?_**

**_~Percy~_**

As much as I trust Grover with my life, I wanted to run and hide when he had me follow him to a foresty area. And, holy crap, he was part goat! At first when I looked, I saw nothing. But then there were hoove claps sounding against the dry ground below the cliff where we were. men that had horse bodies stopped by the stream, panting, Grover grabbed my arm and hauled me down down to where they were. Suddenly, one of the things came up to us and I recognized him as Mr. Bruner. He chuckled at my expression and clapped me on the shoulder.

"Shocked much, Percy?" He said sarcastically.

I nodded and looked over at Grover. He shrugged. "He's got a horse ass, man. I don't know what else to say." He stated before looking at . "Chiron, should we give him the grand tour?"

Mr. Bruner, I mean Chiron, looked down at him. "I suppose your right. Let us start at the arena. Be there in 10 minutes and, Percy, get dressed in battle atire. There is someone I want you to meet." Chiron ordered and we nodded walking off.

~_10 minutes later_~

Grover and I walked into a clearing in a field where people where fighting each other with swords and other danger weapons. I felt like a tin man in the battle armour that i had on my chest and shins. They were bronze and obviously meant for heavy damage. Yells and grunts of pain filled the air and my attention was drawn to a circle of people dressed like me, hooting and cheering on someone. Grover weaved through the crowd easily, me following in his wake. People moved out of the way and soon we were right in front. We stopped and I looked at the girls that were both tall, olive skinned, and beautiful. One was blonde and slightly shorter and the other and far less curvy. The other girl was skinny but I could tell she could kick some serious ass, a tad taller than the blonde, auburn hair flowed to her slender waist, and she was curvy in all the right places. _Is she a daughter of Aphrodite?_ I asked myself and watched as the two girls turned their attention to us when Grover whistled.

The pretty, auburn haired one flashed a bright white smile and Grover and I walked out to her. Sweat was on her brow and she wipped it away nonchalantly. She leaned over and gave Grover a quick hug before her blue eyes locked with mine. The air ripped around us and the other girl called our attention back to her.

"Hello. I'm Annabeth. You must be Percy?" She asked in a meak voice.

I flashed her a lady killer smile. "Yup. Supposed Son Of Poseidon. Who's your parent?"

She brushed a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Athena is my mom. It was nice to meet you but I gotta go. Bye you guys." She said and jogged off.

I looked over at Grover, who shrugged back at me and made a gesture to the other, prettier girl, who grinned. "Percy Jackson, I would like to formally introduce you to Jessie Antos, Daughter of Zeus and Aphrodite."

~_**Jessie**_~

Percy gave me this look that totally screamed 'holy crap, your kidding me' and I chuckled. "Close your mouth, Percy. You'll catch flies." I teased and pulled off my chest armour, straightening out my blue camisole and dusting off my black skinny jeans.

Grover laughed. "I think he's shocked that your a Goddess, Jess. Or at least, that you'd be here." He said in between chuckles.

I bit my lip ring and stepped forward till we were chest to chest. His bottom lip quivered and that made a smirk grace my lips. "Trust me, Percy, I am just like a normal 17 year old girl. But I'm more musical and wild. But, you'll learn that soon enough...anyways, it's time for Capture The Flag." I teased him and twirled away, giving them both a flirty grin over my shoulder.

* * *

Alright, chapter 1-DONE! So R&R lovlies! N I'll give you all a cookie!


	2. Are you trying to seduce me, Percy!

********

**WOW! I love you guys! I wasn't expecting so many favs/alerts/reviews. I have a poll on my profile for a new story so please vote. And, to see all my characters, go to my Photobucket page~briebrie19.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson And The Olympians! Rick Riordion(not sure how to spell it) does! I only own Jessie, AG, Niomy, Claira, and Trent:)**

* * *

********

Chapter 2: Are you trying to seduce me, Percy?

* * *

~**_Grover_**~

Ooooo my boy Percy likes him some Jessisaly(**A/N that's her goddess name)**! I don't blame him. Jessie is a daughter of Aphrodite and that alone makes her irresistible. But she also has those really light blue eyes that kind of look like diamonds. No, I do not like her _that _way. Chiron asked me to look after her when he's not around because he's her protector, as issued by Zeus. Over the years, me and her have grown a brother/sister bond that NO ONE can break. Jess might seemed closed off sometimes, but she really is a bag full of fun. I mean, she's the Goddess of Dance and Lust, so of course she's fun. It's more the dance than the lust, but, when Jess sets her mind to it, she can charm any guy.

Percy grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, letting Jessie sashay ahead of us, earning hoots from guys as she passed. I gave him an odd look.

"What, Perc?" I asked him.

"Does she know, about the Lightning Thief thing?" He whispered.

I let out a choked laugh. "Her papa is Zeus, man. Of course she does, and she does care. But, she told me 'its not my place to be pissed, Grover. I'm my own Goddess and, personally, I'm not a fan of daddy dearest.'"

Percy chuckled and we started walking again at a faster pace. Jess stopped and waited for us, but Claira, Trent, and Niomy had joined her. Oh, shit, trent is going to have a fit. Jessie grabbed Percy's wrist and mine, giving them tugs towards the meeting point.

"WARRIORS! HEROES! Fall in!" Chiron yelled from the head of the gathering group. Hussle, hussle. Dylan, Pais, stop lolligaging.

"Come on. Jessisaly, stop tugging on me or I will Cader Stomp you." I told her jokingly, earning a punch in the arm.

"Fine, Grover. Lets go." She said tensely and we all walked up to the head of the group. Chiron looked at us and Jess went up next to him. Chiron put a hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.

* * *

~_**Percy**_~

Mr. Bru- I mean Chiron looked over at me. "Percy, step forward. He stated and I shuffled up next to Jessie. She looked around and spoke.

"This is Percy Jackson."There were chuckles and the low sounds of gossip. She continued. "And he is going to need a team."

There was a moment pf silence and then some blonde pretty boy walked up and gave her a flirty eye look. "We'll take 'em." He said. _God, he even sounds like a douche_, I thought to myself.

Jessie looked over at me. _Be nice, Perc. You don't even know him_, a voice whispered in my head and my eyes widened.

The pretty boy got my attention again. "I'm Luke, son of Hermes and Campileter. Not necessarily in that order." He introduced himself. "Where's your helmet?" He asked.

That puzzled me. "No one gave me one."

Luke skimmed his eyes over Jessie and looked up at Chiron. "Uh, Chiron, you still go your wheelchair? Kids gonna need it."

Chiron shrugged. "You're a goner man." Luke said to me.

Paic swept though me. Luke laughed and slapped my arm. "I'm messing with you. Smile a little bit. it's good for you, kid." He looked around. "Anyone got an extra helmet? Please pass it up." He asked his team.

One made its way to the front and he held it out for me hesitantly. "Uh, try it. It'll protect ya. From all of us, welcome to the Blue Soldiers, man." He said and I shaked his hand, still not exactly liking him or his vibe. Jessie squeezed my shoulder and I looked down at her. She flashed me a small, soft smile. _See, not so bad_, she said in my head and I smirked.

"Alright," Chiron announced, "everyone get in position for capture the flag. First team to capture the enimies banner, wins. To show Percy how it's done, red team will be gifted with the aid of Jessie for today's events. Dismissed."

There were groans from the Blue soliders. They obviously were pissed about the team settings. I jogged up next to Luke and he looked down at me. "Luke, why is everyone so upset about Jess's placement?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Have you seen that girl? She's the best fighter here AND she's the Goddess of Lust and Dance. That means she can twiddle her fingers and guys fall at her knees. It's an advantage. She's usually on our team with Trent and AG but todays she's with Annabeth. And, afterall, she trained Annabeth and AG. We only have AG." He stated in a tone that sounded like he wanted to hit something.

A thought popped into my head. "What if we turn her game against her?" I asked him.

Luke's eyes widened. "You mean, out lust the Lust Goddess? That might work..." He contempated.

I shrugged. "Jess does seem to have a soft spot for me." I offered.

An evil grin appeared on his face. "I like this plan..."

* * *

~**_Jessie_**~

"Steady, steady, NOW!" A son of Ares, I think his name was Alex, shouted and we all launched. I slapped my bracelet off and it turned into a whip. I slashed it at people who tried to touch me or Annabeth and we snuck away to where the flag was, unseen. I threw off the dumb helmet on the ground and looked over at Annabeth. Her lip was bleeding and the left side of her hair was tapered because someone ran a sword aross it as we ran. I chuckled and put an arm around my friend.

"Jess, shouldn't you be wearing a breast plate and stuff?" She asked me.

I threw back my head and laughed loudly. The air filled with its sound and I panted after it. "I'm a Goddess, Anna. That stuff is for you guys." I gasped as we reached the flag spot. I took out my lip ring, letting it turn into a thick sword with pink and red gems circling it. It was a sword my mom had given me. _Be safe, Jessisaly. You know Poseidon's son is strong, as well as your friends. Don't undersestimate them_, I heard my mom whisper in my head. I smiled and touched my necklace with my symbol: a heart with ribbons encircling it. It was a moonstone with the symbol in pearls. It was what my parents' left me with when they gave me to Chiron to watch. I licked my lip and clutched both my whip and sword tighter as I heard a small noise. Someone was here.

I stepped out of my hiding spot and came face to face with Percy, who was smirking seductively. I held my sword to his throat circling him. "You are brave, Percy. You should know what I'm capiable of." i accused him.

He nodded and pressed my weapon away from his throat, coming close to me. I breathed in his scent; soap, saltwater, and an Earthial undertone to it. It was a nice smell and I suddenly felt drawn to him. Our faces were close and he softly brushed one of my auburn waves off my forehead and leaned in. Suddenly I knew what he was doing.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Percy?" I angry whispered at him.

Before he could reply, I had my whip around his ankles and I used it to spin him to the ground. There were red and blue soldiers here now, watching our battle. My eyes' colors whirled and formed a deeper, ocean colored blue that was pretty. It only happened when I was pissed, and, right now, I was pissed. Percy got up slowly, drawing up his sword. I spun around, slashing his cheek, feeling no guilt. He clapped a hand to his cheek, pulling it back red and wet. He went to slash my open view stomach but I blocked it and whipped his arm, drawing blood, and then slashing him across the knees as well and he fell onto the ground.

There were hoots and groans. I looked down at Percy and saw him inching towards to river. Son of Poseidon+water= who the hell knows what! I studied as the water crawled up his cupped hand, over his wounds. It healed them nad wash them clean and soon he was up on his feet. Red Soldiers gave battle cries and launched at him. Percy blocked Trent and slammed his elbow into his shoulder. AG, who was on the Blue Soldiers, gave a hoot and I shot him a daring look. He shut up. One of the other guys, Micheal I think, rushed percy and he cracked him over the head with his lbow. Finally Alex jumped at him, who was the only one in his path to me. Percy whipped his sword against Alex's shins and Alex dropped like a sack of potatoes.

The there was just me. I ran at him, sword clashing with his. He blocked my hit and spun our wrists, breaking the hold. I went to elbow him but he got ahold of my sword. He spun it in his hand and got it behind my head, under my hair. I huffed, out of breath. He had won. Percy had beat me, a full blown Goddess. Ah, hell no. He leaned down to my forehead and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Maybe next time, Jess." He whispered to me and stepped back, holding out my sword. I took it gratefully, french manicured nails clicking against the metal satisfactionally. Percy smiled and turned around and walked towards the flag. He planted his sword in the ground securely and grabbed the flag, raising it above his head as we all cheered.

* * *

**A/N Like this chapter? Well, as a birthday gift(I.E my bday is Tuesday), give me some mighty fine reviews. Ya'll, their like cookies and I love me some cookies!  
~Bree**


	3. Candles

WOW! I love you guys! I wasn't expecting so many favs/alerts/reviews. You guys rock! So you know the drill-R&R and recieve a cookie! And a shirtless Percy...  
Disclaimer: I dont own PJ&TO. Im just having fun with the characters... I do own Jessie, Trent, AG, Niomy, Claira, and our new friend Akesha(pic on link on profile)! The song in this chapter is Candles by Hey Monday and Misery by Maroon 5 .

* * *

Chapter 3: Candles

~Percy~

After our victory and the sun had set, we were all called to have dinner in the plaza. Grover shoved my shoulder as he gathered me from the Poseiden cabin. I was still in my battle gear, seeing as it was required. I looked over at him as he was smirking.

"You, my man, officially like Jessisaly." He stated and jumped up, clicking his hooves.

Did i like her? Well, she was attractive, fun, smart, and a wicked good fighter. But she was also secretive and a Goddess and desired over by every guy in this camp. But, yes, I liked her. Suddenly, the girl consuming my thoughts's voice drifted over us from a few hundred feet away. A red haired girl launched herself on Grover's back and a smile came to his lips before looking over at me.

"Perc, this is Akesha. My girlfriend and Jess's BFF." He said happily before speeding up the pace. I happily ran faster after him in the direction of everyone's voices. There was a big fire with tables all around and food being served left and right. Teens happily chattered and gossiped as I stepped into the vicinity. The other girl from earlier, Annabeth, came up to us and offered a glass of something to me. Hesitantly, I took it and sipped the goldish, amber liquid. Ah, just cidar or something Demi-gody. But, Jessie's voice drew my attention from Annabeth quickly. She stood-and holy sweet Jesus- a sexy Goddess outfit(Pic on link) on a stage with AG, who was in Warrior gear like the rest of us. A band was behind them that included the guy Luke I had met, Trent, and the sweet emo looking girl Niomy from earlier. Jessie stepped forward and spoke, voice a tad shakey.

"Okay, since some of you who are new have no clue why we are up here, I will explain. It is tradition that the loosing team's leader-I.E me- must sing with a male or female lead of choice. So, myself and AG are going to sing, unfortunatly." Jess giggled lightly after this and stepped back next to AG as the band started. Her hips swayed a little and people were clapping loudly as they started to sing.

**Jessie:**_The power lines went out_  
_And I am all alone_  
_I don't really care at all_  
_Not answering my phone_

**AG:**_All the games you played_  
_The promises you made_  
_Couldn't finish what you started_  
_Only darkness still remains_

**Jessie:**_Lost sight, couldn't see_  
**AG:**_When it was you and me_

**Both:**_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

**Jessie:**_Been black and blue before_  
_There's no need to explain_  
_I am not the jaded kind_  
_Playback's such a waste_

**AG:**_You're invisible_  
_Invisible to me_  
_My wish is coming true_  
_Erase the memory of your face_

**Jessie:**_Lost sight, couldn't see_  
**AG:**_When it was you and me_

**Both:**_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

**AG:**_One day you will wake up_  
_With nothing but, "You're sorrys"_  
**Jessie:**_And someday you will get back_  
_Everything you gave me_

**Both(kind of whipered):  
**_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_I'm beginning to see the light_  
_Blow the candles out_  
_Looks like a solo tonight_  
_But I think I'll be alright_

Loud cheers and claps erupted from all of us, myself inclued, and Jess and AG blushed fiercely. That song was amazing!

* * *

**~Jessie**~

The whole time I was singing Candles, I was looking at Percy. His eyes were alive and happy. But, under the happy was sorrow. Why was he upset. As soon as I stepped off, I ran to his arms and sighed. His strong arms came around my waist and he layed his face in my hair, breathing me in. Comfort wrapped around me as people were slapping AG in the back in a 'good job' sigh. I looked up at Percy and smiled brightly.

"Hey." I said softly. He smirked seductivly.

"Why, hello, sexy Lust Goddess. What do I owe this pleasure of you in my arms?" He asked sarcastically.

I burst out laughing, clutching my sides as our friends made their way to us. Niomy was laughing and put an arm around me, joined by a giggling Claira. Grover and Akesha came up, clapped me on the back, and helped us calm down. Percy looked a tad uncomfortable and an idea struck me.

"Luke!" The boy looked at me and smirked knowingly.

"Misery?" He asked.

"You know it!" I said gleefully and grabbed Percy's hand, bringing him close as the beat picked up and I started to sing, joined by Niomy and Akesha.

_Oh yeah_  
_Oh yeah_  
_So scared of breaking it_  
_But you won't let it bend_  
_And I wrote two hundred letters_  
_I won't ever send_  
_Somehow it is cut so much_  
_Deeper then they seem_  
_You'd rather cover up_  
_I'd rather let them be_  
_So let me be_  
_And I'll set you free_

I turned and grinded against Percy seductivly before walking away and swaying my hips along with Akesha and Niomy.

_[CHORUS]_  
_I am in misery_  
_There ain't no other_  
_Who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_Your silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad_  
_You really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back_  
_Gonna get you back_

Percy grabbed my arm and spun me to him, dipping me back. I gasped, looking up at his lips, and sung with my eyes fixated on him. God, Percy Jackson was a gift to behold!

_Your salty skin and how_  
_It mixes in with mine_  
_The way it feels to be_  
_Completely intertwined_  
_It's not that I didn't care_  
_It's that I didn't know_  
_It's not what I didn't feel,_  
_It's what I didn't show_  
_So let me be_  
_And I'll set you free_

Suddenly, Percy joined in with a tenor voice. I matched my pitch easily, backing up and letting him chase after me around our friends.

_[CHORUS]_  
_I am in misery_  
_There ain't no other_  
_Who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_Your silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad_  
_You really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back_  
_Gonna get you back_

At this part, he came back to me and grabbed by hands, singing alone. My throat closed up as emotion swelled. What was it about this boy that made me so emotional?

_Say your faith is shaken_  
_You may be mistaken_  
_You keep me wide awake and_  
_Waiting for the sun_  
_I'm desperate and confused_  
_So far away from you_  
_I'm getting here_  
_Don't care where I have to go_

All of us started stomping our feet and hands on the tables as many people joined in with us. Our melodious voices blended and schoed in perfect harmony.

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_  
_Why do you do what you do to me yeah_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah_

_[CHORUS]_  
_I am in misery_  
_There ain't no other_  
_Who can comfort me_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_Your silence is slowly killing me_  
_Girl you really got me bad_  
_You really got me bad_  
_I'm gonna get you back_  
_Gonna get you back_

We all clapped for one another, totally happy. Suddenly, the fire roared as Hades fire-demon form came forth. His beady eyes sparkled. Something was definatly up...

"Ah, Jessicaly...finally I see you without your father's protection. Now, I can kill 2 birds with one stone..." The demon thingy looked around." Percy Jackson!"

Time froze for a second. Hades wanted Percy. My Percy. Wait, what the fuck? My Percy? What the shit was that? GAH! I wish Hades could die! Unfortunatly, he cant. Damn God laws...Suddenly Cronos is the worse Grandfather a girl could ask for. I mean, seriously, Hades was being a man-Cougar. Im, like, 2000 millenias younger than him! Thats just a tad God pedophiley. and what did he want with Percy? Percy was a harmless son of Poseidon! And I cared about him! Goddess, Hades you suck! Percy moved from my side, looking at Hades's form and frowning. Man, he looked determind. His look would even scare a Hell Hound...

"Now now, Percy. Hand over the bolt and, in return, I will give you back your mother." Hades proposed. Wait, Hades had Percy's mom? I had met Sally once or twice. She is a nice woman.

"No! My mother is gone!" Perc shouted at him, pain in his voice. Oh, Perc...I wanted to comfort him...

"Hades, you heartless bastard! Release Sally or I will NOT hold back Poseidon and Zeus anymore. Or Athena and Ares. You are on dangerous ground with me and other Gods and Goddess." I warned him, starting to go to my full Goddess hieght slowly as rage burned in my veins. Percy's hand on my arm halted me. I looked to him in shock and shrunk to human hieght.

"Your mother is here with me, in the Underworld." Hades told Percy, waving his hand. A yellow mist hollowgram of Sally appeared and whispered Percy's name. Hades slashed his arm through the vision and his demon form disappeared. After a moment, I looked over to a very emotional Percy. Tears streamed down his cheeks and I sighed, grabbing his shoulders. Grover came up behind Percy and hugged his other side, comforting his friend. Sobs racked Percy's chest and I clung tighter. There was more to come, and I was going to be there.

* * *

**A/N So, ya like? Dislike? Review and do tell this Author! Till next time, adios!**


End file.
